Death Comes to Time
by BubblegumStories
Summary: Based on the idea for the 1993 Doctor Who Children in Need Special 'Lost in the Dark Dimension'. The 7th Doctor is dead, someone isn't letting the 6th Doctor die, the 5th Doctor is being tortured by the Cybermen, the 4th Doctor is living on the streets and the 3rd is being obliterated. There is a new universe, a black universe, a Dark Dimension! T for graphic scenes
1. I: The Time Trap

**Doctor Who: Dreams of Six**

**Starring: Colin Baker, Sophie Aldred, Nicholas Courtney, Lisa Bowerman, Sylvester McCoy, Peter Davison, Tom Baker, Jon Pertwee**

**By BubblegumStories**

* * *

***Doctor Who is a television show trademarked by the BBC. All Characters used in this story are purely out of fun and not intended for theft purposes***

* * *

_Earth, 2220_

The World has been attacked. The cities destroyed, the countries wrecked. A team of futuristic soldiers wander through the crumbling city of London, searching for something... Or someone. Their armour is a metallic with purple visors and a blue orb in their chests. They cross over tower bridge and then, they see a body lying on the ground. One of the soldiers dashes towards it and removes her visor, revealing a woman with black hair, green eyes and red lips. She rolls over the body, observing it's face "We're too late... He's dead" She says as she knows the bodies name... The Doctor.

* * *

Placing the dead Doctor onto a wooden raft with his time ship, the Tardis, and his question mark umbrella they pushed the raft off from the land and onto the river Thames. It floated away and the woman pulled out her gun and took aim on the boat, about to set it on fire with it's blast "Go with the honour you deserve, Doctor" She spoke as she fired a pulse of energy from her weapon. It exploded on the raft which caught elite and burnt the Doctor's body with the Tardis.

The soldiers returned to their temporary '_base_' which was originally an old warehouse and began to continue on their project. The woman removed her armour into a black, leather body suit and walked over to a futuristic computer and began plugging in codes and numbers. The machine was hooked up to four cone shaped glass devices which were spread out in a square pattern across the floor of the warehouse, the computer had 5 screens with one showing images of numbers and symbols rushing by as if they were decoding themselves. Another had a picture of the space time vortex. A computerised version with green wiggles and a centre with a white dot. One of the soldiers walked over to the woman and removed his helmet, he was bald, had a short beard and blue eyes. "Summerfield, if the Doctor's dead then what can we do to stop this creature?" He questioned, a hint of tension in his voice. Summerfield didn't reply, she just bowed her head and closed her eyes thinking of her travels with the Time Lord. She had been a researcher in the 22nd century until one day there was a giant explosion at the place she worked, as people ran out of the smoke which was emanating from the building one man was casually strolling out wearing a question mark jumper, question mark umbrella, a cream bowler hat and a cream blazer. As he walked past Summerfield that day he raised his hat and continued his stroll into an old police box which faded away sometime after he had entered it. A few months later she ran into the man again only this time with a young girl who had a black skirt on and a black baseball jacket with various badges and pins attached to it and on the back read the word 'Ace'. To make a long story short they invited her to join them on their travels after they had defeated a pack of robots from outer space. Summerfield smiled at the thought of all the places the Doctor had taken her to, the man though was still standing next to her waiting for a reply to his question "Summerfield? Summerfield!?" He shouted and she snapped out of her thought track.

"Sorry. We continue the project, just like the Doctor wanted. He died trying to finish this thing, and were gonna finish it for him. In his name" She said with control "If we can just get the creature trapped in the square we can stop it! Now, lets test if this thing works. Visors on people" Summerfield commanded and everyone sealed their helmets back on. Then the man soldier stepped towards the computer and switched switches and then hit a green button

"Time corridor activated!" He shouted, suddenly the glass cones whirred into life and emitted an orange glow. Then they all sprouted out massive electric bolts into the centre of the square and in the square formed a circular portal to the time vortex. Summerfield couldn't quite believe it, the machine had worked! She felt as if she wanted to punch the air, but remembered why they were doing this and how she needed to be professional.

"Now Harlow" The woman cried and another female soldier chucked a brick into the corridor. It span around before zooming into the vortex. Summerfield ran over to the computer just as the male soldier closed the portal, she observed the image of the time vortex seeing the brick as a red dot flying towards the white dot.

"Where's it going?" The man asked

"They call it 'The Big Bang'. The beginning of the universe created by an explosion" The lead woman said as she examined how the red dot shook around before entering the centre. "Right, that worked perfectly. Everyone! Back to your duties" The soldiers then began to jog away to their jobs. The woman who had thrown the brick had the job of lookout, she basically went up to the top floor of the warehouse and used her binoculars to scan the local area for any life forms. As she looked around the city, seeing it's crumbling walls and broken windows, an image of a humanoid looking structure caught her eye. It was blurry and far away so she turned up her binoculars' vision sensors and the image became clearer. The structure was humanoid and... Alive. The creature had a green skinned body but was very skinny so it's bones could be seen pushing out, it had the face of a skull but with two white dots in it's eyes and also had a red symbol on it's forehead which didn't represent anything on Earth. The woman's heart began pumping faster and sweat grew on her face, the creature knew she could see him and she knew it could see her. It roared a haunting cry and six tentacle like thing sprouted out from its back! She ran from the roof and down the stairs to where Summerfield and a few other soldiers were discussing time travel. They could all see the distress on her face "Get out of here... Its found us!" She panted as she was out of breath. Outside they could here footsteps clomping their way into the warehouse so they all ducked down behind an upturned car. The creature could smell their fear and continued to stomp inside, drawing ever closer to the square. Summerfield peeked over the car and stood up, not afraid of this beast

"What are you doing!?" One of the male soldiers shouted in a whisper

"Baiting the trap. Quickly, go and get the machine ready!" The woman commanded and the soldier dashed over to the computer. Summerfield just stepped in front of the square, and the creature let out it's terrifying scream! She didn't flinch and let the monster come closer and closer until it was right it the middle of time trap. Summerfield quickly stepped out and shouted "NOW!" and suddenly the portal opened and the creature was sucked into the vortex! An echo of it's scream was left behind. In a flash she was over by the computer and starring intensely at the screen which showed the beast's journey in the portal. "We've done it. It's gone, It's gone..." Suddenly the computer emitted a couple of sparks before showing that the creature had escaped the pull of the time stream and was heading into a different time zone.

"How's it doing that, that's impossible!?" One of the other soldiers called out, Summerfield was speechless. As the red dot of the monster disappeared from the screen, a year popped up.

"1963" Summerfield spluttered as she hanged her head in despair!


	2. II: 1993

**Chapter II**

* * *

_Earth, 1993_

Two police men stalk the streets of contemporary London, one with an iPad looking device and the other with a baton. They both have Taser guns strapped to their right legs. They walk up to a junkyard labelled 'I.M Foreman' and spot a body lying on the floor next to the double blue doors leading into the scrapyard. "Sir, I'm getting a life sign from the body" The man with the device spoke as he scanned the poor victim, it showed two hearts

"Two hearts? It must be broken" His partner remarked

"I've checked it twice, still giving the same" Suddenly, the body reached up his hand and grabbed the man's trouser leg. He had blonde hair, a patchwork coat with a horrible colour design, yellow and black stripped trousers and brown shoes with green cuffs. "God! This guy is still alive!"

"Save her, I... I have to save her" The blonde haired man murmured then dropped his hand off the police man's leg

"We better get him out of here before night fall. This is beyond the barriers, scavengers will be round here soon" The two hoist him up and carry him away to their police car before zooming off into the safe zone. Ever since 1964 there had been attacks by what could only be described as 'Alien hostility' and it all started when a meteor crashed in Leeds back in 1963 and what came from it was a creature from beyond the stars. It wrecked Leeds and so the government sealed off points in Britain to ensure no more attacks on populated cities, and the area's that weren't sealed off were dubbed safe zones. As the police car pulled up to an iron gate and the security men let them in, a shadowy figure watched from a distance, he tried to hide behind a building so no one would spot him. He was wearing a faded worn out red velvet coat and a long, tattered, raggedy multi coloured scarf. He had a bushy, grey, dirty beard and grey, frizzy hair which had various tiny scraps of rubbish scattered in it. The figure also held a beer bottle which he accidently dropped and attracted the attention of the two security men at the gate. They flashed their torches at the noise

"Scavenger! Clear off you waist of space, go back to your dustbin... Oh, I mean 'home'" The left security guard joked with his partner and sure enough the figure slowly wandered off but stopped in the middle of the road, his back still facing the gate.

"This isn't right, you know. This isn't how everything should have ended" He calmly called "I don't know how but I will soon" And with that he staggered off into the night.


	3. III: Perivale

**Chapter III**

* * *

_Perivale Primary School, Perivale, 1993_

"Right, off you go then" Dorothy Mcshane spoke to her class just after the school bell rung. The children swarmed out through the classroom door and flooded the corridors, the same as with the other classes. Dorothy laid back in her chair and sighed, half term. Still a load more planning to do for next term though, and she hadn't even scratched the surface. '_Ah well_' She thought '_Could be worse_', the teacher stood up and walked through her classroom, picking things up off the tables and putting chairs on those tables. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Dorothy jumped round to see a man with spikey brown hair standing in the doorway holding flowers. "Aiden!" She said, relieved and ran up to her boyfriend and gave him a hug "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you!" Aiden replied before holding out the flowers "And these are for you" Dorothy took them and pressed them against her face, smelling their beautiful scent.

"They're lovely, are we going anywhere?"

"Of course" He linked his arm around her's "Madam, your carriage awaits!"

* * *

"DUCK!" The Third Doctor shouts at his companion, Jo, a blast of laser energy zaps over them and hits the furthest wall in the console room. The two clamber into the TARDIS, closing the doors and dematerialising. Jo used the console to pull herself up and she examined herself. Her jeans were ripped, her jacket burnt and her once pink fuchsia boots blackened with ash.

"Doctor... What are those creatures!? Why are they trying to kill us?" The Time Lord's assistant questioned, out of breath, but the Doctor was to busy working at the controls to reply. Suddenly, the console erupted into a burst of sparks and explosions. "What's happening!?"

"We're caught in a time storm, created by the creatures! We're being pulled in!" The Doctor exasperated, trying to contain the damage. The two time travellers held onto the console for dear life. Some of the roundels that covered the walls began to explode, shattering their light. Metal bars and pipes began to fall own from the roof as the ship went into meltdown. "HOLD ON, JO!" He cried, flicking switches as he did. "I'M GOING TO TRY TO BOOST POWER TO THE EMERGENCY STABILISERS! HOLD ON!" The Doctor smacked down a lever before the TARDIS exploded, flinging Jo's body out into space as the Doctor floated up. Suddenly, everything slowly began to be sucked towards into the time storm, including the dead Jo and Doctor, but then everything reversed...

* * *

Mr Adams, head of the Perivale local hospital, sat at his desk reading a file of a patient. '_Name: Unknown, Age: Unknown, Injury/or Sickness: Loss of Memory_', this one was an interesting case. He suddenly got a call on his work phone, it was Dr Matthews, the man looking after the recent patient. "Yes?"

"Mr Adams, sir. We've got a bit of a problem and we need you down here" Dr Matthews' voice gargled through the phone's speaker,

"Alright, I'm on my way"


End file.
